Første Incontro
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: "Kamu..." bertanya serius, "kenapa kamu tertarik denganku?".  Inti cerita dalam percakapan. Based on RP. NorIta.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** Boy's Love. OOC. Typo. NorIta. Hints for other pairing (AmeFem!Russ. AmeIta. GerIta. ScottIta) Minim Deskripsi. Hampir percakapan semua.

**Writer's note :** Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan chat RP NorIta. Hanya sedikit yang diubah, selebihnya sama. Judul digabungkan dari bahasa Norwegia dan Italia yang memiliki arti "Pertemuan dulu". Mungkin Italia akan sedikit dewasa.

* * *

><p><strong>Første Incontro<strong>

**by **

**Ryuna Ohime**

* * *

><p>Di suatu sore menjelang terbenamnya matahari, berjalanlah dua orang pria dengan pakaian santai mereka menyusuri pinggiran pantai. Membiarkan angin pantai berderu menyapa tubuh mereka. Tangan mereka saling bergenggaman dan mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tinggi mereka hampir sama dengan aura yang sangat bertolak belakang. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan hiasan rambut silang di rambutnya berjalan lebih ke depan menarik tangan pemuda berambut coklat di belakangnya.<p>

Kegiatan berjalan-jalan saat matahari tenggelam ini telah mereka lakukan sejak keduanya menjalin kasih. Mungkin agak janggal bagi yang mengenal mereka berdua, akan bertanya-tanya dalam hati dari bagian mana keduanya bisa begitu? Dalam keadaan biasa. Memang tidak mungkin. Tapi, kondisi mereka sekarang sangatlah tidak biasa.

Sebuah kapal pesiar yang ditumpangi para _nations_ mengalami kecelakaan dan tenggelam. Namun, tidak semua penumpang didalamnya meninggal. Ada beberapa yang selamat dan masing-masing terdampar di pulau terdekat dalam waktu yang berbeda. Mereka yang selamat adalah Scottland, Andorra, Singapore, Indonesia, Belarus, Spain, Russia, America, Norway, dan Italy. Mereka mencoba bertahan hidup di pulau tak bepenghuni bersama-sama. Kedekatan satu sama lain membuat mereka saling menganggap keluarga dan untuk menghibur diri dari kenyataan kalau mereka terdampar di pulau antah berantah. Maka, terciptalah sebuah keluarga-keluargan kecil itu. Andorra dan Belarus yang masih tergolong muda dijadikan anak. Scottland, Spain, dan Singapore memiliki hubungan rumit yang susah dijelaskan. Indonesia yang selalu pandai melucu, mengambil alih tugas sebagai pihak netral yang selalu bisa mencairkan suasana di kala yang lain bersitegang. Amerika dan Russia yang selalu saling menyindir, entah bagaimana menjadi pasangan. Begitu juga Norway dan Italy. Keduanya dipanggil "Far" dan "Padre" yang memiliki arti "ayah" oleh kedua putri mereka.

Mereka berjalan tanpa bertukar kata.

Italy merasa resah. Dia merasa Norway marah. Kenapa? Karena semalam terjadi kesalahpahaman mengenai kondisi Italy dan America. Semalam, Italy yang terpeleset dan nyaris jatuh, ditolong oleh America sehingga keduanya saling memeluk. Saat yang tidak tepat itu dilihat Norway. Tapi, sebagaimana sifat Norway, dia hanya diam saja. Tak marah. Tidak berkata apa-apa. Italy tahu dia marah. Ditambah, saat makan malam, muncul Japan yang baru sampai di pulau tak berpenghuni ini dan bergabung dengan mereka. Dalam acara makan malam sederhana itu, muncullah pembicaraan mengenai Germany yang diketahui adalah orang terdekat Italy. Semua _nations_ tahu itu dan menepuk pundak Italy dengan ucapan agar cepat bertemu Germany. Reaksi Norway? Hanya diam saja.

Dia merasa tak bisa begini terus. Italy harus berbicara dengan Norway. Ia tahu ada yang ingin dikatakan oleh Norway.

"Boleh nanya tentang kita, ve~?" Italy memulai percakapan.

Dengan nada datar tapi lembut khas Norway, dia menjawab, "Boleh. Tanya saja."

Italy merasa ia tak perlu berpura-pura karena pembicaraan mengenai Germany barulah tadi malam, jadi ia langsung bertanya, "Seandainya Germany nanti ada, dan dia mau aku kembali, kita bagaimana ve~?"

"Itu terserah kamu," diam sesaat. "Kalau kamu mau sama dia juga nggak apa-apa."

"Gak apa-apa kayak gitu ve~?"

"Asal kamu senang," nadanya datar sekali, "tak masalah."

"Kalau aku tidak senang?"

"Ya, tidak usah," ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "tapi itu terserah kamu. Aku tidak masalah asal kamu senang."

Italy menyerang dengan pertanyaan bertubi, "Yakin nih? Beneran? Rela?"

"Ya. Tak masalah," jawabnya lagi yang disusul dengan, "Tapi, aku berharap Germany belum muncul dulu."

Italy tersenyum mendengar itu. Sebenarnya ia tahu alasannya tapi ia masih bertanya, "Veve~ kenapa?"

Norway diam saja dan memalingkan wajah ke arah berlawanan dari wajah Italy yang sekarang tersenyum. "Ve~~."

"Berat dong nanti seandainya mau melepas aku ve~?"

"Ya. Tak masalah," jawaban sama diberikan. "Itu biar disimpan sendiri."

"Sayang bener sama aku ve~?"

Norway berdecak. Lalu, menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong dan menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar pasrah bagi Italy, "Tak usah dipikirkan. Itu cukup kurasakan sendiri."

"Maksudnya ve~?"

"Kalau kamu mau sama Germany, tidak masalah. Soal rela gak rela, biar itu jadi pikiranku sendiri."

Keduanya diam, sampai mereka ternyata telah berjalan mendekati tempat dimana Italy hampir terjatuh kemarin dan dilihat Norway. Pemandangan yang akan menimbulkan salahpaham.

"America ya…" gumam Norway. "Bagaimana?"

"Apanya ve~?"

"Tidak jadi," Norway menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Dia pun bertanya dengan wajah yang diusahakannya tenang namun terlihat dia resah, "Kalau kita misalnya pisah, keluarga kita bagaimana?"

"Sayang, mau pisah?"

Norway menjawab pelan, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Ve~ sudah, tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak masalah sama keluarga kita."

"Andorra dan Belarus bagaimana?"

"Ve~ tidak apa-apa. Anak-anak tetap anak-anak kita walaupun kita pisah."

"Tapi…" kali ini air muka datar Norway benar-benar menunjukkan keresahannya, "aku tidak rela. Entah kenapa."

"Sayang kepikiran aku sama America ve~?"

"Iya, atau sama Germany, atau sama yang lain…" tangan satunya Norway mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Ingin teriak rasanya."

"Ve~~ sudah…" Italy menjelaskan. "Kalau tentang America, sayang gak usah khawatir. Itu tidak mungkin karena Russia akan membunuhku jika itu terjadi. Kalau sama Germany, belum tentu kami bertemu. Tak ada yang tahu dia dimana. Yang lain, rasanya tidak ada yang berminat dengan aku ve~~ jadi tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya sih…"

"Tenang saja ve~~."

"Terima kasih."

"Oh ya, sejak kapan tertarik denganku? Kita baru mulai dekat sejak aku terdampar di sini 'kan? Rasanya sebelum-sebelumnya kita hanya tahu nama ve~."

Norway diam sesaat. "Sejak pertama kali kamu terdampar di sini dan kami menemukanmu."

"Ve~?"

"Awalnya hanya tertarik saat itu, tapi setelah berbicara denganmu, aku merasa kecocokan dan aku jadi lebih tertarik."

"Tertarik sejak aku terdampar ve~? Karena Kakek Roma yang mengadakan acara di kapal pesiar itu ve~?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu? Apa ve~?"

"Karena ada perasaan aneh yang mebuatku tertarik dengan kamu," jawab Norway sambil menatap lurus mata Italy.

"Ve?" Italy malu. Pipinya memerah.

"Kamu…" Norway bertanya serius dengan Italy. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kamu bisa tertarik denganku?"

Wajah Norway mungkin bisa tanpa ekspresi, tapi matanya tak bisa berbohong. Dia juga merasa resah menanyakan itu pada Italy dan menunggu jawaban. Senyum Italy menghiasi wajah manisnya. Dia harus menjawab jujur, Norway menanti jawabannya.

"Ve~ sebenarnya aku tidak pernah berpikir kita akan berdua seperti ini. Jujur, aku menyukai Scottland karena saat pertama kali terdampar di sini, dia yang menolongku. Dia juga cukup baik memperlakukanku. Tapi, aku sadar Sayang tertarik padaku."

Norway sedikit terkejut melihat Italy yang masih tersenyum, melanjutkan, "Karena saat aku baru sadar dari pingsan dan tak bisa berjalan, Sayang yang memapahku. Lalu, di saat yang lain membicarakan bagaimana pembentukan keluarga ini, Sayang berkata 'Italy denganku saja' bukan? Terakhir, saat yang lain berebut makanan, Sayang marah pada mereka tapi tidak denganku. Mana mungkin aku tidak merasakan perhatian yang ditunjukkan sepert-"

"_Takk_," Norway berkata dalam bahasanya yang mengungkapkan terima kasih. Dia memeluk Italy erat, "_Takk, Italia."_

Italy tak mengerti tapi balas memeluk Norway, "Kenapa ve~?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Norway. Italy merasa punggungnya basah. "Ve~? Kenapa nangis, Sayang?"

Norway tersenyum, namun tak dilihat Italy karena sedang dipeluk, "Tidak. Aku bahagia. Terima kasih."

"Bahagia kok nangis ve~~?"

Norway tertawa, "Namanya juga bahagia…"

"Sayang jangan nangis ve~," Italy merasa sedih mendengarnya, "Aku juga nangis ve~!"

"Iya, aku berhenti."

Mereka kini bertatapan. Senyum tipis Norway menjelaskan sisi bahagianya. Tak dimengerti oleh Italy. "Sayang, kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Norway mencium bibir Italy.

Italy masih tidak mengerti kenapa Norway nangis bahagia mendengar penjelasannya tadi, tapi ia mengerti kalau Norway menyayanginya dan membiarkan bibir Norway menciumnya lembut.

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih banyak sudah mau baca X))<br>****Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku akan menerimanya.**

**Oh ya, ada yang mengerti kenapa Norway merasa senang? Karena seperti dalam fic ini, si Norway di RP juga tidak memberi tahu alasannya T_T secara PM pun, dia tak mau memberi tahu. ****Tolong beri aku petunjuk kenapa Norway begitu m(_ _)m**

**Terima kasih banyak! X))**


End file.
